GreenyWorld Studios
GreenyWorld Studios Entertainment, Inc. (stylized as Greenyworld Studios) is a company and animation studio re-founded in 1985 formely by the creator of Gree City Gree G. and later bought by Robert Stainton and renamed Greeny Phatom Studios wich it gets renamed Greenyworld Studios in the 1997. The company was held by Celebrity Home Entertainment until 1988, when Robert controlled it himself. The company was sold to Sony Pictures Entertainment in 1997 after it was reorganized as GreenyWorld Studios. He aquired Adelaide Productions (an animation division of Sony Pictures Television) in 2003 before selling it back two months later. GreenyWorld Studios has the Home Entertainment rights to Sony Pictures Home Entertainment (USA/Canada, Domestic and International) and Aniplex (Japan). GreenyWorld Studios is located in Washington, D.C., USA. History was founded in 1985 by Robert Stainton under the name Greetastic, LLC. before being renamed to Greeny Phatom Studios, Inc. after Greeny Phatom '' debuted in 1995. In 1997 the company decided to change the name to Greenyworld Studios. Soon they created more of thier own films, picked up the rights to the films they released with Carloco Pictures, Le Studio Canal, Concorde, Trimark Pictures and other film studios. (except the Disney, Touchstone, Miramax, Dimension and Hollywood films who remains with the studios.) They also picked up the rights to other film studios who were bankrupt and closed down. For the live action films they own they are released by Greeny-Guild a company launched by Greenyworld and Pathe. The following studios they own are... *Pacific International Enterprises *a few Morgan Creek films *most of the Triumph Releasing films (except the ones owned by Sony) *Vision PDG *all of the Games Productions (a live action company created by Games Animation) films *most of the Vestron Pictures library *some of the 20th Century Fox films (except the ones owned by FOX) *the J&JM library *all of the Games Animation films (made from the 60's to now) *most of the Melvin Simon Productions library *all of the films relased under Greenyworld Pictures *most of the Astral Films library *most of The Rank Orgnization library (except the ones owned by ITV) *most of the Hemdale library *the ABC Motion Pictures library *some of the Gladden Entertainment library *some of the Thames Television library (just the shows the company produced with Thames.) *some of the Empire Pictures library *the Sharpio Glickenhaus library *Japanese Anime Library In August 2013, they said that the old greenyworld studios logo should be replaced with a transparent logo with a words-only logo and start a 2nd generation of greenyworld studios, but the other regional companies' logo won't change, meanwhile in the LGMM movies, it will change after Atomic Holocaust 2. In 1997, the company was sold to Sony Pictures Entertainment. In May 2015, Stainton Enterprises announced to acquired and merge all studios, responsible for Greenytoons, to GreenyWorld Studios. In May 2015 the studios worldwide are, Greenyworld Studios Britain, Greenyworld Studios Wales, Greenyworld Studios England, Greenyworld Studios Germany, Greenyworld Studios Poland, Greenyworld Studios Bulgaria, Greenyworld Studios Scandinavia and Nordic, GreenyWorld Studios CIS and Southeastern Europe, Greenyworld Studios Czech Republic, Greenyworld Studios Greece, Greenyworld Studios Hungary, Greenyworld Studios Italy, Greenyworld Studios Portugal, Greenyworld Studios Romania, Greenyworld Studios Slovakia, Greenyworld Studios Ireland, GreenyWorld Studios South Korea, Greenyworld Studios Netherlands and Flanders, Greenyworld Studios Northern Ireland, Greenyworld Studios Australia and New Zealand, Greenyworld Studios South Africa, Greenyworld Studios Southeast Asia, Greenyworld Studios China, Greenyworld Studios Taiwan, Greenyworld Studios India, Greenyworld Studios Pakistan, Greenyworld Studios Turkey, Greenyworld Studios Hong Kong and Macau, Greenyworld Studios Philippines, Greenyworld Studios Mongolia, GreenyWorld Studios Latin America, and Greenyworld Studios Scotland. Logos Greetastic!_Logo.jpg|Greetastic! logo (1985-1995) Gps.jpg|Greeny Phatom Studios logo (1995-1997) Greenyworld_Studios_logo.png|GreenyWorld Studios logo (1997-2013) GreenyworldStudios2013Logo.png|The all-new 2013 logo used in other greenyworld films (including ''GreenyWorld Powers 2) and the other LGMM movies after Little Guy and The Mystery to Paris: The Atomic Holocaust. GreenyWorld_Studios_2013_Words-only_Logo.png|The words-only logo (2013-) Filmography As Greetastic! GreenyTown (1985-2009) As Greeny Phatom Studios *''Snaily The Snail and The Rainbow Shell'' with Toho (Japan), Columbia Pictures (Dubbed) Greenyworld Studios Japan, Japanese movie, 1996) Add More As GreenyWorld Studios *''Geo's 1st Movie'' (with Columbia Pictures, Walt Disney Pictures and Pixar, 1997, uncredited) *''The Cuckooland Movie'' (with Toho (Japan), Columbia Pictures (Dubbed), Greenyworld Studios Japan, Japanese movie, 1998) *''Luckie's 1st Movie'' (with Toho (Japan), TriStar Pictures (Dubbed), Greenyworld Studios Japan, Japanese movie, 2000) *''The GreenyWorld Movie: Bigger, Stonger, Longer and Super and Uncut'' (with Anim8or Production Studios and 20th Century Fox, 2001) *The Condom Factor (with Toho, TriStar Pictures (Dubbed) Greenyworld Studios Japan, Japanese movie, 2002) *''GreenyWorld: The Gree Guy Assault'' (with Sony Wonder, Fox, and Geo Animation Studios, 2003) *''Pinky Robot GX meets Godzilla'' (with Toei and Toho (Japan), TriStar Pictures (Dubbed) Greenyworld Studios Japan, Japanese movie, 2004) *''Luckie's Movie: The Mysterious Epic Sword'' (with Toho (Japan), TriStar Pictures (Dubbed) Greenyworld Studios Japan, Japanese movie, 2004) *Burry The Furry Polar Bear travels to Paramountain (with Toho (Japan), Paramount Pictures and Columbia Pictures (Dubbed) Greenyworld Studios Japan, Japanese movie, 2004) *Pinky Robot GX vs. The Mutant Beast (with Toho (Japan), TriStar Pictures (Dubbed) Greenyworld Studios Japan, Japanese movie, 2005) *That's My Doggie (with Toho (Japan), Columbia Pictures (Dubbed) Greenyworld Studios Japan, Japanese movie, 2005) *The Papercraft Man (with Toho (Japan), Paramount Pictures and TriStar Pictures (Dubbed) Greenyworld Studios Japan, Japanese movie, 2005) *Pinky Robot GX vs. King Kong (with Toho (Japan), Paramount Pictures and TriStar Pictures (Dubbed) Greenyworld Studios Japan, Japanese movie, 2006) *Luckie's Movie: The Golden Star Rod of Computer Inside (with Toho (Japan), Paramount Pictures and TriStar Pictures (Dubbed), Greenyworld Studios Japan, Japanese movie, 2006) *The Demented Theatrical Cartoon Movie (with Toho (Japan), Paramount Pictures and Screen Gems (Dubbed) Greenyworld Studios Japan, Japanese movie, 2007; Based on the original movie by Brian Kendall) *The Hev's World Movie (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and 20th Century Fox, 2007) *Junoon (1992, 2009 English dub, with Funimation and Greenyworld Studios India, 2009) TV Shows *''Luckie The Cute Girl Mouse (1988-2006, with Sony Pictures Television and Greenyworld Studios Japan) *Danny City'' (1993-2009, with a.k.a Cartoon inc., New World Television and 20th Century Fox Television) *''Jeb City (1996-2011, with Universal Animation Studios and 20th Century Fox Television) *Greeny Phatom'' (1995-present) *Enter The School (2009-present) * Jay's World (2013-present) Units Subsidiaries *GreenyWorld Home Entertaiment Divisions *Romite Animation Studios *Jakelsm Home Entertainment *Greenyworld Interactive *Geo's World Home Entertainment TV channels *The Greeny Channel *The Greeny Movies *The Greeny Channel Retro *The Greeny Channel XD *The Greeny Anime Channel Category:Companies Category:"Balls" Wiki